


Infinite

by Yukie_Todoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Thanos's Snap, decimation, though it's coming soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie_Todoroki/pseuds/Yukie_Todoroki
Summary: Thanos snaps his fingers in Wakanda. The worst thing that could have happened now seems small in comparison to the damage Thanos did.(starts from when Thanos snaps his fingers in Avengers: Infinity War)Tags will probably change as I write.





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Avengers: Endgame yesterday (which by the way, assaulted my feels) and I wondered "how would the snap affect all of the guys in Haikyuu?"
> 
> So here you are
> 
> More chapters coming soon.

"Sightings of alien creatures and space ships have been confirmed over New York..."

"Yuuki!! Yuuki!!" A small girl with onyx black hair bounced up to the older. "I want to see an alien!"

Behind the libero, Inuoka started laughing. "Touka-chan, do you really want to see scary aliens like that though?"

The girl pondered this thought for a moment. "I want to see pink sparkly aliens!"

Kenma snorted from his seat in front of the TV. Yamamoto and Lev immediately doubled over in laughter, leading Shibayama and Fukunaga to start giggling into their shirts. 

"Hey Touka!" Shibayama's mother poked her head into the room. "We're leaving!"

"Aww." Touka got up and slowly walked over to her mom.

"You boys behave, okay?" 

"We will."

After they left, Kenma grabbed the remote out of Yamamoto's hands and changed the channel to something he deemed more interesting. "Come on Kenma, no one want to watch people play League of Legends!" Yamamoto complained, wrestling Kenma for the remote. Lev and Inuoka immediately started cheering as the two fought each other for the remote.

In the end, Fukunaga ended up ripping the remote out of Yamamoto's hands and flipped the channel to some girl's idol show. Lev sat down on the floor by Kenma's legs, immediately hooked. Yamamoto started whining about how he wanted a cute girl manager (again), and Shibayama cat down on Inuoka's lap.

It was two hours later when the lights abruptly went out. Lev let out a screech before running to a window and opening the curtains. "K-Kenma-san, there's a car in the wall of the house next door."

"What?!" Inuoka, Shibayama, and Yamamoto shot up at the same time, before turning around.

"Kenma? Fukunaga?" Yamamoto looked around the room. "Wha-they were just there..."

Inuoka grabbed for his phone before turning around to ask Lev for Alisa's phone number. "Hey Le-"

Shibayama and Lev watched in horror as Inuoka started crumbling into dust. His phone fell to the floor, the screen cracking, and for the first time, the three boys noticed the piles of dust on the couch. "W-what's going on? This is a dream, right?" Lev asked. Shibayama pinched himself before shaking his head.

"It's real."

Picking up Inuoka's phone, Lev quickly dialed the first person he could think of that wasn't in the room- Yaku. He put the phone on speaker and set it down on the table.

_"Hello?"_

"Y-Yaku-san! Something's happened and-"

Lev jumped back as a loud crash sounded through the phone. Yamamoto tentatively picked it up. "Y-Yaku-san?"

_"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit."_ Yaku sounded like he had just seen something and refused to believe it, hoping it was a dream. _"What the heck is going on?"_

"We don't know." Yamamoto said. "I...it isn't a sickness, right?"

_"Does it look like a sickness?"_

"No?" 

_"Uh, tell you what. I'll call Kuroo and Kai, you guys get the team to the Nekoma gym."_ Yaku said. _"Fukunaga's with you guys, right?"_

"Well, about that..." Yamamoto stalled.

"Fukunaga-san disappeared." Shibayama blurted. "He and Inuoka-kun and Kenma-san are all gone."

_"What!? What do you mean, they're gone!?"_ Yaku shouted into the phone.

"They just turned to dust and disappeared." Lev said. "At least Inuoka did."

Yaku was quiet for a really long time. "Yaku-san, are you still there?"

_"Yeah."_

"Can I ask you something?"

_"Go ahead, Shibayama."_

"Do... do you think the world's going to end?"

_"It better not."_

Yamamoto stood up. "We'll get to the Nekoma gym... no matter what."

_I would say I trust you three, but honestly, with you and Lev, it's hard to trust you guys."_ Yaku said.

"Yaku-san, you're mean!" Lev pouted.

_"If I were over there, you would be having a hard time."_ Yaku said, purposely towards Lev. _"Good luck you three. Try to update us."_ Yaku paused, before adding _"Don't loop Shibayama into your dumb antics, Yamamoto."_ before the line went dead.

"What do we do now, Taketora-san?" Lev asked, looking down at his shorter senpai. "And how are we supposed to get to Nekoma?"

"If people randomly disappeared like this, the trains probably aren't working." Shibayama said. "Yamamoto-san, can you drive?"


End file.
